Gun racks provide measures to prevent the unauthorized access to a weapon by locking key portions of the weapon, thereby neutralizing it while in the gun rack. In order to lock the gun securely, locking mechanisms may be used to enclose the key portions of the gun. Examples of electronic gun racks are described with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,835 filed on Jan. 6, 2010 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” and with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,028 filed on Jan. 30, 2008 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
A typical electronic gun rack may apply electrical current to a solenoid to release the lock on the gun rack. These electronic release mechanisms typically utilize a power source to provide power to the gun rack allowing release. Through this approach, the gun rack and access to a weapon, can potentially be obtained by unauthorized users by cutting the power wires and by providing a source of power outside of the designed release mechanisms or devices to unlock the gun rack. In this way, unauthorized users may obtain free access to a weapon mounted in a locked gun rack. Thus, an unauthorized user can cut the electrical wire and provide auxiliary power to power the solenoid and release the gun.